With the development of the electronic technologies, portable consumer electronic devices are more popular and desired by people. A portable consumer electronic device, such as a wireless communication device, generally includes a vibration motor sued for generating tactile feedback.
Typically, flat linear vibration motors are commonly used. A flat linear vibration motor includes an elastic member, a vibration unit suspended by the elastic member, and a housing for accommodating the elastic member and the vibration unit therein. The elastic member is generally welded to the vibration unit. Due to the elastic member, the vibration unit moves not only along a horizontal direction, but also along a vertical direction. Normally, the vibration only along one direction is desired. Vibrations along two directions will accelerate the elastic fatigue of the elastic member, which will finally affect badly the performance of the vibration motor.
For this reason, it is necessary to provide a novel vibration motor to overcome the shortcomings above.